Be a tycoon Wiki
'Welcome to the Be A Tycoon Wiki ' The wiki about Be A Tycoon that anyone can edit Be A Tycoon is a popular application on Facebook through which the player tries to create the richest empire on Facebook. To keep the Be A Tycoon community growing, the developers add new items and a new rare to the game nearly every week. Be A Tycoon was developed by members of Offbeat Creations and is available at http://apps.facebook.com/beatycoon/. In June 2008 , Be A Tycoon was officially released on Facebook to the general public though a few weeks later it disappeared only to reappear soon after Gameplay Getting Started Top Tycoon is a passive game, as prices change somewhat slowly, only every 20 minutes, and you have no control over them, there is often little advantage to spending more than a few minutes playing at a time. You begin the game with $2,000,000 and some free items. At the beginning of the game you should focus on using the less valuable items to expand your empire quickly. After a period of time, you can begin experimenting with more and more expensive items as you become able to build up a higher net worth. Useful Tips *The Gourmet Restaurant/Chopper Shop (Consumer) and the Bugatti Veyron/Race Horse (Exotic) items, always alternate between $1,000,000 and $2,000,000 Tycoon Dollars, so are a useful way to make a small amount of money at each price change. *The TycoonTracker app is very useful to the players of the game - it keeps track of the range of prices for each item, and highlights items that are at or near their low/high price. Items There are several different types of item available for you to purchase in Be A Tycoon. Standard Open Market Items There a several different types of open market items that can be purchased in their respective tabs. These items are purely for a player to increase their networth. You can have up to five of each market item. High Risk High Risk items often change price faster and have bigger profit margins, although these items require CEO points for each one bought. VIP VIP items are specialist items that provide a steady income for the owner every 8 hours. You may only purchase 1 of each item, and must have the required number of shareholders to purchase them. The amount of interest that the item states, e.g. 30 millions, is split into 3 equal payments that you get every 8 hours (10 millions). These items still take up one of your 60 empire slots, although they fit a more passive style of game-play. Rares Rares are another side of the game, and to some are the most sought-after items in the world of BAT. A player can simply choose to ignore them, or try to collect them. There are only limited amounts of each rare item, ranging from anywhere between 1 and 10000. There are 3 main ways to obtain a rare item. The first is at the items release. When a new rare is going to be released, there is usually a notification sent to all players, that states that a new rare will be released sometime in the next 48 hours. This leads to many players focusing on the rare page where it will be released at any time during those 48 hours. A second method of obtaining rare items is through auctions. Auctions are found under the auction tab, where all the rares at auction are displayed. Each auction lasts 24 hours and a player can bid up to 1% of their net worth to obtain it. This is not a method of obtaining a rare recommended to newer players, as competition is high. Rares can also be traded through the private rare trading system. Once a rare item has been traded in this way, it cannot be auctioned. A trade costs 10 CEO points to both the person receiving and sending the rare. Very occasionally, a player may release a rare back into the open market, and if you are in the right place at the right time, you may find yourself lucky enough to get one. Priceless Items Priceless items are exactly that: you are unable to sell and auction them. They are there only to look pretty and show others your personal achievements. Achievements available all the time *Super Tycoon(Tycoon Throne) - Sell five items for the highest amount of profit in a 15 minute period. *Top Tycoon(Tycoon Trophy) - Sell One item for the highest amount of profit in a 15 minute period. *High Risk Tycoon(Golden Bull) - Sell any amount of high risk items for the highest amount of profit in a 15 minute period. *Speculator Tycoon(Golden Dice) - Guess the price of the current item in a 20 minute period. If no one guesses the correct price the winner is the closest guess to the price. *Friendship Medals - To receive these you must invite a certain amount of friends. *Bronze Friendship Medal - 25 Friends. *Silver Friendship Medal - 50 Friends. *Gold Friendship Medal - 100 Friends. *Golden Egg - Become a fan of the Be A Tycoon page. *Gold Bullion Bars - Install the BAT application on your Facebook account. *Diamond - Play the diamond trader game. *1st Anniversary Royal Scepter - Have the BAT application installed for one year. Limited edition items The following items were limited edition items and can not be received anymore: *Nobility Medal. *Lucky Horseshoe. *Key to the City of Tycoons. *Pot Of Gold. *April Fools Gold. Competition prizes The following items were prizes for competitions held by the developers: *Golden Reel Trophy - Win or get an honorable mention in the competition that ended on Friday the 24th of October 2008. *Golden Mask Award - Win or get an honorable mention in the competition that ended on Monday the 17th of November 2008. *Golden Dollar Award - Win or get an honorable mention in the competition that ended on Monday the 13th of April 2009. Auctions At the rare auctions, the page shows all the rares that people wish to sell and have put up for auction, and anyone can bid on them providing that their net worth is high enough, as in the auction, you can only bid one percent of your overall net worth. It is very hard to win an auction until you are worth many trillions of dollars. Its also important to note that to enter an auction, it will cost you five CEO points, which i suggest you don't waste until you stand a chance of winning. (CEO points I'll talk about later). Finally, if you do manage to get a rare, you are not allowed to auction it until you reach oligarch anyway. Cartels Cartels are groups of players strategizing together to corner the market, good teamwork results in wining trophies. Cartels assist other members in improving their skills and learning the finer nuances of the game. Some Cartels have competitions within the group for rare items. The Lounge The lounge is the open forum for the application; its uses can include fighting, accusing, scamming, add me, add me, add me, add me, add me, rare trading/scamming and fighting. Hope this helps! -- batdevil Tycoon Mastery For more details read the Sticky Announcement. Developers *Tom Fakes - Did all the heavy code writing *Chia Chin Lee - The biggest loser of the game. The creator. But his networth STILL ranges between 100-150 billion *Robert Reichner - Money Minded. I will pay 500 billion through auction to anyone who kills him haha *Chris - He is new and cheap! *Someone FAQ's *Shareholders *Super Sell CEO Points You'll need CEO points to buy Profit Doublers, Loss Levelers, Shareholders, Empire Slots, and Tycoon Vaults; for trading rares, auctioning items, taking part in auctions etc. CEO points have turned into the main part of the game and almost the only way to earn enough of them is to spend real money to get them; that's why a lot of the veteran players have left the game and why the game is losing popularity very quickly. There are many ways to get CEOs but most are not legal (^^) ; however i will list them here, just for fun: # Rob a bank (this will get u about 1 week's worth of CEOs) this is illegal # Win the lottery (this will get u about 2 and a half weeks' worth of CEOs) this is legal # Win on Who Wants to be a Millionare (this will get u about 1 week and 2 days' of CEOs) this is legal # Mug an old lady (this will get u about half a day's worth of CEOs) this is illegal # Rob a corner shop (this will get u about 3 days' worth of ceos) this is illegal Hope this helps - batdevil lmao nice job mate lol =)Aaron is a tool Category:Browse